1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to electronically powered devices, in particular electronically powered lights that are capable of being switched on an off by a small force such as blowing on an area of the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrically powered lights, in particular battery powered candles are now available in the market.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,532 issued on Feb. 5, 1980 to Vernon H. Naffier which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety teaches an electronic candle capable of being actuated by an air-pressure switch. The shape of elements of Naffier, particularly the flame element does not closely resemble the flame of a normal candle and the candle is switched off by air received at an aperture of the assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,521 issued on Aug. 10, 1999 to John A. Blackman which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety teaches a piezo film sensor switch capable of being actuated by blowing air through two holes in the candle body.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,496,345 issued on Jul. 30, 2013 to Fu Hsing Chan which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety teaches a sound controlled candle. However, due to the circuitry used, the shape of the candles of Chan does not resemble the thin stem of a candle such as a birthday candle. Chan discloses switching off the candle by blowing on a reed and sound pipe positioned around the assembly.
US Pub. No. 2008/0117634 published on May 22, 2008 to Sau Man Wong which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety teaches a candle actuated by generating sounds or by blowing on the candle. However, Wong requires a user to blow at a certain part of the candle, not generally around or on the light.
US Pub. No. 2008/0158863 published on Jul. 3, 2008 to Sam Tsai which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety teaches a candle actuated by micro-control means that may react to a force such as blowing on the candle. Tsai requires a user to blow at a certain part of the candle, not generally around or on the light.
PCT Pub. No. 2005/0095846 for PCT App. No. PCT/GB2005/001287 published on Oct. 13, 2005 to Oliver, Henry Theobald which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety teaches a light actuated by a force such as blowing on the candle. Oliver also requires a user to blow at a certain part of the candle, not generally around or on the light.
In addition to the shortcomings above, these embodiments generally have a limited direction that can be used to switch off the light and they generally do not actuate the switching of the light into the off mode by a reactionary movement of the light as a reaction to a blowing force.